


Love is an Uninvited Guest

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eve was familiar with a cold blade tracing her skin, so Villanelle’s delicate fingertips playing across instead was a different feeling.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 25





	Love is an Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> 11pm crap, probably lost the plot a while ago XD Also, I don’t know whether Eve prefers champagne over whiskey, I just didn’t want the sentence to sound cliché

Cornering Eve against a wall, Villanelle smiled. The corner of her lips tilting up, eager and tense.

Eve’s hands fumbled for the wall and tried to grip it but they shook with both anticipation and fright. The darkness gleamed in on the kitchen, which seemed to be where most of the excitement took place. Where Villanelle had trapped Eve against the fridge with a knife. Or where Villanelle tricked Eve into thinking she took arsenic and proceeded to caress her skin with a sharp blade. 

But this was different. 

They were completely and utterly alone, no one and no weapons. 

Villanelle had broken into Eve’s home and spooked her, to which Eve retorted in the smashing of a glass. 

Their love was dangerous and inconvenient yet daring to go on.

Taking in Eve’s state, Villanelle gently sighed. A strange feeling rushed over Eve and she blinked uncertainly. 

She had come home from a bar. The looming weight of her job (most of it concerning Villanelle) and the discourage erupting from Niko had brought a lot of stress to her mental health. So what better thing to do than drown her troubles in whiskey bubbles? Although personally, she preferred champagne..

The sudden sight of Villanelle casually sitting in the kitchen took her by surprise. Instinctively, with an intoxicated mindset, Eve had grabbed the nearest glass and thrown it at Villanelle. After smoothly dodging Eve’s drunken throw, Villanelle threw her a dumbfounded look.

With Eve staggering backwards, Villanelle thought it best to keep her in place. She lifted Eve’s chin to look her in the eyes, softly biting her own lip.

“Do you want me to to ease your mind.. Eve?”

The pause between her name had Eve’s knees buckling, collapsing into Villanelle’s arms.

_Shit_ Eve thought.

Villanelle softly traced her index finger along the exposed skin on Eve’s back. Furrowing into Villanelle’s neck, her nose took in the psychopaths familiar scent. 

It was a warm haze of a moment during a dark night, but it was moments like these that messed with Eve’s mind further. Whether she had fallen in love with the assassin or whether she had fallen for the false charm Villanelle proudly put on display. 

After struggling up the stairs, Oksana tucked Eve into bed and kissed her forehead goodnight. Knowing that in the morning, Niko would be the one to wake up to Eve’s warm body and bright face.

Just as she was about leave the bedroom, Eve murmured something into her pillow. Villanelle paused and watched Eve’s subtle movements.

“Hm?” She hummed sweetly.

“Stay with me for a bit. Niko doesn’t get back ‘till midnight.” Eve murmured again, more distinctly. 

Villanelle raised her eyebrows and turned to face the bed. 

Silently padding around it and shifting the covers more on Eve’s side, she lay next to her and slowly closed her eyes. She quickly opened them again to the enveloping of her own body in Eve’s arms. 

Niko may have her tomorrow, but Villanelle had her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
